


Hopeful Bitterness

by MagneticRain



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bitterness, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Side xiodo I think that's their ship name, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: "It's been four hundred years, things are bound to change,""Have you grown bitter, Hwanwoong?" Ravn asked.He stopped tracing the scars, "Yes,"
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Hopeful Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Oneus fic, so I'm a bit nervous writing for a new group. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Hwanwoong breathed in the night air, taking in the smell of car fumes and alcohol that permeated the air. It didn't sit well in his hyper sensitive nose, but it was better than smelling death and shit all the time. 

It gave him a strange type of calm, it grounded him in the present without overwhelming him too much. He needed to be reminded that things weren't as they were before, that he didn't need to stay guarded all the time.

The sound of laughter brought him out of his angst. He was currently outside of a popular club, "The Hound" it was called, a lot of kids from the nearby college frequented it. 

Hwanwoong listened to the loud cheering and was whooping, they were possibly doing a so called "Chug" at least that's what the humans called it. All of them were always yelling it at their friend when they were drinking beer or any type of alcoholic beverage. 

Hwanwoong's stomach growled, placing a hand on it he sighed. His eyes were most likely fully amber now, back then he didn't need to wait to feed, but as times change people tend to become squirmy when you rip the neck out of their senator. No matter how much they deserved it. 

It did excite him, waiting for the right time to strike, hunting down his prey like an animal. It's something that never got old for him over the years. Places like these were the perfect hunting grounds. People in their early twenties drunk off their minds, Hwanwoong knows exactly what alcohol does to people. It makes them show their true colors, a man who is violent will do violence when under the influence. 

Hwanwoong stuck his fingers in his mouth, feeling the fangs that were itching to stick themselves into flesh. He wondered who his victim will be today? A girl who cheated on their boyfriend, or a boy trying to grind against girls' asses, coping with a feel for themselves? 

He didn't know how long he would last before he ran rampant killing and drinking from any living beings neck. 

Just when he was about to go on a killing spree, the bouncers threw a man onto the ground, kicking him out of the club. 

"Get the fuck outta here!" One of them grumbled.

The man on the ground groaned. Twisting his intoxicated body in order to stand up right, he kept yelling out profanities at the two bouncers. It wasn't until he gave the exact information needed for Hwanwoong's ears to perk up.

"She wanted it! Who wears a dress like that if they don't wanna be touched?" 

Bingo.

Hwanwoong smiled and approached the man, offering a hand to him.

"Need help?" 

"Fuck off,"

He felt his heart beat in excitement, he loved putting up a little fight in his food. The monster in him got off on it. 

He grabbed the base of his meals neck, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Come with me, please?" He said in that particular tone. It was a power of his to be able to bewitch anyone, and he loved every second of it. How powerful it made him feel, being able to wrap anyone on his finger. There was just one person that he couldn't do that to, it made him sad when he thinks about it. 

The man willingly nodded his head, "I'll come with you," 

Hwanwoong led him down an alley away from humans eyes, he'll hate to have to feed more than he has too. The last time he did it gave him a stomach ache. 

The man was loopy as all his prey was after he bewitched them. His head lolled from side to side a bobble head, and Hwanwoong had to hold him up so that he wouldn't crumple onto the ground. 

Hwanwoong took a whiff, smelling how sweet and inviting he was under all the sweat and whiskey. It wasn't until he gave him a toothy smile that the man seemed to break off from his trance. 

"Wha—" 

Hwanwoong covered his mouth as he sunk his teeth right into the beating pulse on his neck. The choked cry was only music to his ears as he drank the red liquid. The man tried fighting him, pushing him, clawing at him, until he eventually gave up sinking against the wall as Hwanwoong drank his life away. 

With a small breath, the man succumbed to the darkness, and Hwanwoong was full. He lifted his head, a delighted smile on his lips as he wiped the remaining blood trickling down his chin, putting it into his mouth so as to not leave anything wasted. 

••••

Hwanwoong stared at the moon, he seemed to get sentimental after he fed. He didn't know what for, maybe he feels guilty for not protecting the humans as much as he did before. 

It's not all his fault, the humans are very hard to love. With all these years he has on him, humans have never seemed to change, always thinking about themselves, always doing what's best for them. 

Even after all what they've done for them, they only tell their stories in disgust. Calling them monsters, saying that they are only blood drinking monsters that never quench. 

It wasn't the only thing he thought about under the moonlight. He often thought about the other five monarchs he had fought alongside with. They all had a bond, so close that they can even feel if the other is hurting. 

They all thought it was a blessing, the silver lining in the curse that Helios had bestowed upon them. That is, until Leedo had died. Everyone felt the sharp pain of a spear going between their rib cage, ending their friend's life. 

As soon as they all felt it, they went on guard, trying to find their fallen brother in arms. Xion was already at his side, the strong aloof monarch shedding tears for his fallen lover. Begging his best friend and lover to come back to him, pressing the wound in an attempt to fix the hopeless situation. 

Hwanwoong wanted to do anything to bring back his friend that he grew and fought alongside with. To just close his eyes real tight and count to ten, just for everything to go back to normal, but it didn't work like that, it never did. The only thing he could do was hold Xion as they all wept over Leedo, caressing the youngest vampire in an attempt to comfort him in some way. 

They all carried on fighting, eventually trapping all of their servants inside the necklace. It was a bitter victory for all of them, having to lose so much in so little time. They were still vampires, still cursed to drink the blood of the humans that they all adored so much. Leedo was gone, not even having the luxury to see that they had won the war. 

It was decided then that they'll all go their separate ways, hwanwoong didn't want to be apart from any of them, but it was no use. He at least wanted to travel with Ravn, but the green eyed vampire stopped him.

"I want to come," 

"You can't," Ravn reasoned.

Hwanwoong stepped closer to him, his eyes lining up with his, "I want to come," He said, trying to bewitch him.

Ravn just sighed, bringing Hwanwoong into an embrace kissing his temple, "You must find your own path, love,"

Hwanwoong closed his eyes, taking in the warmth that his lover was giving him, knowing that this may be the last time he'll ever get to touch him. 

"Don't leave me," He whispered, it was vulnerable and Hwanwoong didn't do vulnerable, but this was Ravn, his Ravn that he gave everything to, his mind and body. There was nothing he couldn't hide from the older monarch. 

Ravn cupped his cheeks giving him one long kiss on his lips, it was chaste, yet so full of longing and love. Hwanwoong wouldn't have minded if they froze like this, linked for eternity together. 

Ravn pulled back, his eyes glassy, "We'll see each other again, I promise,"

With that, he turned and walked away from Hwanwoong, never looking back. 

That was forty decades ago, none of them ever saw each other again. With their bond, Hwanwoong only felt a few tingles here and there, but it was silence for the majority. He hoped that their bond didn't work like a WiFi signal, the farther away they are from each other the weaker it is to be. 

He closed his eyes, he tried to not think about that. That all of the people he cared about had passed before him, and that he was all alone without knowing it. 

He often wondered how they all changed with the world, have they all grown bitter like he did? Coming to hate and envy the humans from how much freedom that they take advantage of? Or did they grow more of an appreciation for them? Loving them even more than they had before? 

He wanted to ask them all these questions, but all he could do is pray to the moon in hope that all of them are doing well. In hopes that they someday find somewhat of a peace that they were never meant to have. 

He wanted to ask if Ravn was still thinking about him, he's quite a handsome man and wouldn't have problems finding another lover. It hurts to think that Ravn would move on without him even after he promised to meet him again, but Hwanwoong wouldn't blame him for it. Hwanwoong has been with a few people himself, in hopes of trying to move on, that Ravn was never going to come back, but he never could. He loved him too much and trusted him too much to move on. 

"I miss you," He said towards the moon. Hoping that Ravn would somehow sense it wherever he was in the world. 

What he didn't know was that "Wherever" was behind him.

"I missed you too," A voice from behind said.

Hwanwoong's body jerked, turning on his heel to see who had snuck up behind him. His defenses went down upon seeing the familiar green eyes before him.

"Ravn?" He questioned.

He smiled, "That's me,"

Hwanwoong walked forward, tracing his fingers on his nose, forehead, cheekbones, anywhere he could get his hands on. It even smelled like his Ravn too, this wasn't a dream was it?

"It's not a dream, love," Ravn answered for him.

Hwanwoong hit his arm, "Stop reading my mind!" 

His anger turned to tears, he grabbed at Ravn's black shirt, wetting it. He was so warm and he was here, in his arms. Hwanwoong couldn't describe the feeling that he had at the moment. All he could process was that Ravn was here with him.

Ravn wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong, rubbing his nose in his hair, breathing him in, "I promised we'll see each other again, didn't I?"

"How? How did you find me?" Hwanwoong sniffled, wiping at his tears.

Ravn thought for a moment, "Maybe it's because of love?" 

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so fucking cheesy," 

But it might've been true, Xion was able to locate Leedo's body before anyone else can since they were lovers, therefore their bond together was greater than the rest. The same might apply here with the both of them, Hwanwoong was possibly too caught in his angst to really do it. 

"At least I wasn't talking to the fucking moon," Ravn retorted. It wasn't out of malice, even after all these years, Hwanwoong was still able to hear the humor in his voice, it made him happy somehow, that in his years of becoming bitter. He was still able to find joy in something he could never find joy from again. 

Hwanwoong grabbed his hand, leading them both to the fire escape, "My apartment is just down here, you must be cold,"

It was a horrible pick up line, seeing as they don't get cold anymore, but Ravn being Ravn understood immediately. He pulled him in for a kiss, this one being a lot less innocent as their pass kisses went.

Ravn smirked against his lips, "I'm freezing,"

•••••

Hwanwoong lay on Ravn's chest, tracing the scars that bare themselves upon his skin. Ravn circled his thumb on the back of his knuckles and his other hand playing with the strands of hair on the back of Hwanwoong's head. 

"You left quite a mess back there," Ravn said after a moment of silence.

"Are you talking about me riding you or how I deep throated you?" Hwanwoong jokes.

Ravn scoffed and tapped the back of his head, "I meant the way you fed. It seemed messy, something that you never used to do,"

"It's been four hundred years, things are bound to change," 

"Have you grown bitter, Hwanwoong?" Ravn asked.

He stopped tracing the scars, "Yes," 

Ravn held him tight against his body, kissing at his forehead, "It's strange, even after all these years. I still don't hate the humans, I probably love them more,"

"They called us monsters and handed us to Helios with no hesitation," Hwanwoong shot back. 

"They did," Ravn said in calm, "But we were human too once. We can't forget our roots no matter how melancholic it is,"

Hwanwoong never seemed to understand Ravn when he spouted stuff like this, but somehow Hwanwoong found peace in it. 

"I envy them," Hwanwoong said truthfully, "I miss being able to feel the sun on my skin, and being able to run around the corridors of the kingdom in glee," 

"I do too," Ravn said, his voice sounded far away as if he was remembering those days too.

After another moment of silence, Ravn spoke again.

"This isn't what I came here for, love," 

Hwanwoong froze.

"I mean, I did come here for you, but that's not all," He further explained. 

He looked up at Ravn, his green eyes showing nervousness. It would've been cute, if it didn't make Hwanwoong nervous too.

"I want to find the others, I want to be together again," Ravn finally said. 

Four heart beats later.

"Do—would you—I mean," Ravn kept stuttering, his voice small and shaky. It reminded Hwanwoong of when Ravn asked for his hand during the spring ball. 

"If you're trying ask me to come with you, it's an automatic yes, Ravn," 

Ravn's eyes shot up, his smile was bright enough to take Helio's job. He kissed him on the forehead for the fiftieth time that night, not being able to contain his glee. 

"You want to come with me?" Ravn asked.

"I miss my brothers Ravn, I want to see them, why would you think I wouldn't want to?" 

"It's just, I was scared that you hated me for not seeing you for so long, and that this was just some breakup sex for you,"

Hwanwoong threw his head back in laughter, his face scrunched up and red with how hard he was laughing.

Ravn pouted, "It's not funny,"

Hwanwoong gave a chaste kiss on the lips, "You can make it up with me during our journey, okay?"

"Okay,"

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


End file.
